


Ineffable Sweethearts

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale in lace undies, Aziraphale lets Crowley paint his nails, Aziraphale's halo shows his heartbeat, I'm bad at Art, M/M, Other, Pretty Azi, Thats why his nails are black, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Just Art of The Ineffeblle Husbands being beautifulI only put a high rating because there's undies and maybe other pretty outfits in the future.





	Ineffable Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Azi's halo has a heartbeat because he has a big heart, He has a scar from the war that made hell possible on his side in my headcanon, his nails are black because he lets Crowley paint his nails, the way he looks is a mix of the show, book and my own style, also it's been a while since i drew wings so go easy on me, and i drew this abit back sorry everyone


End file.
